


lets just pretend i don't want more than what we have

by cyrusbarrone



Category: Banana (TV), Cucumber (TV), Cucumber banana tofu
Genre: Friends sharing a hand job, I think Adam is underage??? possibly, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The ship that should have been, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomasz looks at him in the dark and asks how many people he's been with, and Adam's face heats red as he mutters "a few".</p><p>Tomasz smirks at him and the bed sheets rustle as he moves himself. Adam feels their thighs touch. "Do you want more than few?" Tomasz asks, and Adam feels his stomach leap in an eager yes. "I have been with not many men."</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets just pretend i don't want more than what we have

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more fanfiction for this fandom in general, but specifically this ship because it should have happened. (also more josh/freddie). 
> 
> Title from Centrefold by Tigercub check them out!!!

Tomasz was laid out on Adam's bed. He was shirtless- as he often was- and was flicking through a magazine which had a vague image of two men on the front. It was night time, a little bit past midnight, the curtains were closed and all that was lighting the room was this mild yellow glow from the lamp on his desk where Adam was sitting. He'd been sat there for a while, contemplating how he'd get Tomasz to look up from his magazine for something more exciting than 'oh look Haylee Minigan added me on Facebook'. He reclined back in the leather desk chair with his feet rested on his bed, a bit of the old duvet covering his toes from the chill of the room. 

Tomasz flicked a page on his magazine, and moved his left hand casually down to adjust his crotch from the outside of his jeans. Adam followed the movement of his hand- he'd say it was from boredom when really it was something entirely different- looked at the way it made the outline of his dick obvious even against the dark denim of his jeans. He wondered even more what was on the page of the magazine he was looking at so intently, that made his hand stall around the hips of his jeans. 

"You're not reading gay porn, are you?" he asked, phrasing it as though it were a joke. Adam thought it sounded a little hopeful, even to his own ears and sat up a little higher to puff his chest out like that made him want to touch Tomasz a little less. 

Tomasz looked up from the shiny pages and smirked, eyebrow raising slightly- invitingly, obviously he had heard the hopefulness there, too. Adam didn't even take the time to feel embarrassed. "So what if I was?" he asks, and he sits up too, but it's to a different effect. His jeans slip a little lower, the faint dark of his pubes showing along the waistband. It didn't look as though he were wearing any underwear, Adam’s brain helpfully pointed out.

Adam drew his eyes away and laughed. "I'd say it was unfair that you weren't sharing it," he told him matter of factly, legs slipping open naturally. He raised an eyebrow back at the blond, wondered if it looked as good on him as it did Tomasz. "It is my house, after all." 

Tomasz met his eyes and there seemed to be something there, something that made Adam's stomach fizz pleasantly. Before the blond laughed too, and held up the page of the magazine he was reading towards the light. Adam leant forwards a little bit in his chair to see what had caught the others attention, and huffed when he saw the page, and flopped back into his chair. 

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically. He pushed back his hair from his face and rubbed his hand a little bit over his face, it wasn't late yet but his face ached like it was. The bags under his eyes seemed to feel bigger and with it a tiresome mood dropped onto his shoulders, it was heavy and engulfing, and he yawned thickly into his fist. 

Tomasz smiled, and put down his magazine on the bedside table, just next to the camera they'd been filming with earlier- the fancy new one his uncle had bought for them so he could make better money leeching off of them. "You want me be reading gay porn?" he asked, sounding amused as he raked his eyes all over Adam.

Adam shrugged and stood up from his desk chair, and stretched his arms high above his head. The movement easily elongated the line of his ribs and the flat of his stomach, and as much as he thought it wasn't a conscious move to get Tomasz looking at his body, it totally was, and he was sucking up that appreciative once-over Tomasz gave him like drought welcomed a storm. 

"We should go to bed," he suggested. He was tired. The fact that he felt like yawning again wasn't even part of the reason why he wanted to get into bed with Tomasz. There was the other part of his brain- the bit that was slowly taking over his entire head until it was all he could focus on- that said he wanted to get in bed with Tomasz for more interesting things than sleep. He added, as though he needed a reason, "I'm really fucking tired, and mum'll start thumping on the door if we don't at least seem asleep."

Tomasz nodded, and Adam wondered if they were on the same train as thought as one another. He pulled a face at his friend when he wasn't looking as he tried to decide if Tomasz would just want to sleep.  
"Sleep is a good idea," Tomasz agrees with him. He moves until he is lying on Adam's bed, before he carefully hooks his fingers through the belt loops of his jeans and pulls. He raises his hips off of the mattress as he tugs his jeans off and goes until they're around his ankles. He was wearing underwear, Adam noted belatedly, obviously his previous notation had been wrong. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Adam could feel his face glow red in his embarrassment and he quickly popped the button to his jeans and pulled the zip down before inelegantly shoving them to his ankles. He stepped out of the denim and kicked them somewhere across his room. Adam felt Tomasz rake his eyes over him and tried not to change his posture, tried not to act affected by the obvious once over. It didn't mean he didn't panic about the fact he probably had red tummy creases from where he'd been slumped or that these boxers were just a little too old to be acceptable.

Adam smiled at Tomasz before leaning over and clicking the desk lamp off and the room plunged into darkness, bar the thin line of yellow underneath the door. "Say something," he requested- would use Tomasz’s voice as a guide to the bed- as he very carefully made his way towards his bed, hands patting around like a blind-man's. He tripped, rather spectacularly, and let out a surprised squeak as he fell with his face landing in the mattress and his body half sprawled up its side.

Tomasz is laughing, and Adam glares at the vague shape he makes. "Very elegant," he comments, amused. He sticks his hand out, pats it around the duvet until their hands meet in an awkward clasp. Tomasz pulls him until his torso is at least on the bed, and his face hurts a little less. "Well done."

Adam swatted slightly at the other, and pouted into his pillow. "It's not fair, you mocking me," he told him, bunching the duvet up under his arm and pulling it over his torso. He turned so that he was facing away from Tomasz and looking towards the tiny strip of light that peeked out from underneath the door. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how close Tomasz was and how easy it would be to lean over, grab his hip and pull him close until they touched.

It was silent for a while- save for the huffs of breath from either of them- and the black of the room seemed engulfing. So much so that Adam could almost feel it taking over, the sleep pulling his eyelids down as he got more relaxed. 

But then the silence was broken. 

"How many people have you been with?" asked Tomasz, and Adam rolls over to look at the blond. The light allows him to see his pale grey outline, and he's lying on his side with his hands tucked under his head. He has an interested look on his face, like this is the topic one must always bring up when staying at another person's house. Adam figured that perhaps it was- he'd seen the movies where girls in pink circled on an overly large bed and gossiped over the boys they'd run frantic. He just didn't know it was a guy thing, too, because Beanie would just go on his computer and Adam would talk when he felt the need to share something significant.

"A few," Adam shares, but didn't elaborate. Something in his mind was telling him that Tomasz had been with half of their year at school, and he felt embarrassed to say he'd only been with one girl in their year, and therefore snogged only two people if you included Tomasz. Which Adam did. 

"Ah," Tomasz smiles, sounding amused, and Adam scowls a little at him in the dark. Finds himself subconsciously moving closer to him, despite that. "That means very few."

Adam bristles a little bit, wants to shove the other and tell him to kiss him. Wants Tomasz to kiss him, touch him until he sees nothing but stars on his eyelids. He wants Tomasz to pin him down on the bed and sit between his thighs do they could thrust together. Adam had never wanted that with a guy before, but with Tomasz it was overwhelming, even when he pushed it down and down until it felt like it wasn't there it was always going to be there and that was just something he was coming to accept. He could deal with it, didn't mind looking at the blond and wondering what his cock looked like, and then what it would feel like when it was bulging his cheek wide. 

"How many have you?" Adam asks instead, staring at the blond who was slowly becoming clearer despite the darkness. He kind of didn't want to know, didn't want the annoyance of Tomasz having more than him to take over. But then he wanted to know, it was sort of an ego-boost, having a friend who got laid often.

Tomasz smirks at him in the darkness. The bed sheets rustle as he moves himself, and Adam feels their thighs touch as he doesn't get an answer. "Do you want more than few?" Tomasz asks instead, and Adam feels his stomach leap in an eager yes. "I have been with not many men."

Adam feels himself laugh, because neither had he. Intact he'd touched one cock in his entire life, and that was his own. "Me neither, mate," he assured, before he moved the last inches closer and chucked his arm over Tomasz's waist until the touched from hip to shoulder. 

Then Tomasz leans in to kiss him, and his mouth hits just left of his nose and Adam laughs again before angling his face so their mouths would touch. It felt good when it happened, the soft wetness of Tomasz's mouth made Adam want to press closer, so he did, pressed their mouths more solidly together until they were kissing properly. Tomasz led, mostly, opening his mouth a little wider every time Adam caught his teeth against the blond's lower lip. It wasn’t long until they shyly (it was a miracle they were still shy with one another when it came to kissing, considering gays all over Europe were tossing off to them making out) touched their tongues together.  
Adam pushed his hand down Tomasz's ribs, feeling each individual raise and fall before be rested his finger on his hips and pulled at him. He smiled proudly when Tomasz pushed up onto him, his skinny hip pressing sharply into his belly. It was a better angle, Adam could feel where Tomasz was hard, and he could press up against his thigh, too. 

Tomasz pulled back and smiled brightly at Adam. Adam pushed a hand into his hair and scraped it back neatly, fingers hovering around the back of his neck. "Should we wank each other off?" he asked, pushing his other hand down Tomasz's boxers to grope at his arse. He pulled him down, kneading his fingers in the flesh there, liking the feel of Tomasz's cock against his stomach. 

"Eloquently asked," Tomasz sniggered, leaning one of his hands back to pull his boxers down. Adam quickly looked down between their bodies to where Tomasz's cock smacked out against his stomach, and Adam wished there was more light. He could see the tiny drops of pre-come that was smeared over the thick head, and he could feel his stomach burning with a fire he hadn't felt before. "But, yes, let us wank each other off."  
Adam grinned at Tomasz's approval and reached down and lifted his hips simultaneously in order to pull his own ratty boxers off. He could feel their mixed breath joining together in a warm mist around their faces, could feel how his hand was tacking slightly where it stayed put on Tomasz's arse. He didn't think he had ever felt better, and ignored the struggle he put himself through as he pulled his boxers off.

Adam's cock sprung free, and he gasped a little as the air touched it. "Do not jizz all over my sheets," he warned as the head of his cock drooled happily on his navel. Adam wrapped his hand around Tomasz's cock- it was a little thicker than his and stood a little straighter- and then joined it around his own in a move he'd seen on gay pornos. (Adam would say he had watched them from mere interest, but really his cock had never been as hard as when he watched a neat little blond fella fuck a burly brunette. He'd never watched straight porn and gotten off to it like he did with that video). 

The sound Tomasz makes is glorious, and they are on their sides looking down at where they're pressed together between Adam's fingers. Their foreheads are touching and Adam could just lean up to kiss Tomasz, but he was transfixed. The sensation was causing his head to spin and he felt desperate to come in a way he hadn't ever done before, and he finds himself thrusting his hips in until they're oddly coordinated in their movements.

The noises they make are soft and panted together, in a constant state of awareness that his mother was just downstairs, that she would hit her fist against the door if they were too loud. Tomasz puts his fingers around Adam's cock and Adam reciprocates, and they stare at each other in the fuzzy grey of the room as they jack each other off.

"We should do this more often," Tomasz says, and he's laughing a little breathlessly, his hips thrusting erratically. Adam wonders if that means he's going to come soon because he wants to see it. Wants to know the spurts of white that mess up Tomasz's chest- and he'd never look at him shirtless the same again, not really, not without wanting to slide his tongue down his slight abs and lick the come clean--. 

Adam twists his wrist and Tomasz copies him, grabs his arse with his spare hand and pulls him in. Adam can hear himself as he gets higher with his gasps, leaving hot puffs of perspiration over Tomasz's throat. "Uh-huh," he agreed because he definitely wanted to do this again, maybe more than the touches of someone who knew little. He wanted more in a way that Tomasz probably did too. 

His gasp gets higher as he comes, spurting come all over Tomasz's fist and his navel. The sheets darken slightly, and Adam gasps against Tomasz's collarbone as his hand moved lazily on his leaking cock until the blond joined him. He made little sound as he came but Adam watched as come spurted up his chest in gloriously thick streaks. His mouth waters a little.

"Those foreign perverts would'a loved to see that," Adam hummed as he half heartedly ran his fingers trig the trails of come before licking it from his fingers like one would lick an ice-lolly.

Tomasz's eyes flicker to watch as he cleans his fingers perfectly, and Adam makes a note. Stores it in the back of his mind- how Tomasz looks interested again- in the useless little cupboard that holds facts like: Janey Owen got a vibrating tongue piercing or woman marries tree. "We are hot," Tomasz says with solid confidence. 

Adam nodded his agreement. ”The hottest,” he agrees before wiping his spit damp fingers over the duvet until they’re a little dryer. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the grey expanse of ceiling and frowned just slightly at it, wondering if this was going to change things for them or if this was just them finally realizing what was always felt between them.

Tomasz smirks at him through the darkness and tucks an arm under one of his pillows. “Nothing like an orgasm to send someone to sleep,” he joked and his eyes twinkled in the dark

Adam smiled at the ceiling before he rolled so his back was facing Tomasz- who was quick to throw a possessive arm over his hips, with his fingers pressing against the soft give of his belly. “Night Tomasz,” he mumbled to the other, pulling the duvet up so it sat around his shoulders.

It wasn’t long after that when Tomasz fell asleep, snoring softly into his pillow. Adam would follow soon after, was too warm and cozy to not feel like falling asleep, but he wanted to relish in the feeling of their sleepy comfort with one another. It was nice, in a totally different way to how wanking each other off had been. Either way, Adam knew distinctly that he wanted to do both again.

As his eyes began to shut – Tomasz’s hand warm and splayed over his bare skin, chest to back- he felt contented.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and feel free to hit me up on Tumblr too!!!! freddeebaxter.tumblr.com (:


End file.
